The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to distributed storage and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to methods and systems of managing data of a plurality of different storage consumer applications.
As usage of computers and computer related services increases, storage requirements for enterprises and Internet related infrastructure companies are exploding at an unprecedented rate. Enterprise applications, both at the corporate and departmental level, are causing this huge growth in storage requirements. Recent user surveys indicate that the average enterprise has been experiencing a 52% growth rate per year in storage. In addition, over 25% of the enterprises experienced more than 50% growth per year in storage needs, with some enterprises registering as much as 500% growth in storage requirements.
Today, several approaches exist for networked storage, including hardware-based systems. These architectures work well but are generally expensive to acquire, maintain, and manage, thus limiting their use to larger businesses. Small and mid-sized businesses might not have the resources, including money and expertise, to utilize the available scalable storage solutions.